


Day 9 - Can't Help Falling in Love (Elvis)

by blaindersonkummel



Series: Klaine Valentines Challenge 2016 [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blangst, Episode: s06e08 A Wedding, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5965927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaindersonkummel/pseuds/blaindersonkummel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU of 6x08 - A Wedding. What would happen if Santana and Brittany still got married, but never offered their wedding day to Kurt and Blaine?</p><p>Written for Day 9 of the Klaine Valentines Challenge.<br/>Prompt: "Can't Help Falling in Love" by Elvis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 9 - Can't Help Falling in Love (Elvis)

**Author's Note:**

> Read on Tumblr [here](http://blaindersonkummel.tumblr.com/post/139028022363/klaine-valentines-challenge-day-9-cant-help).

The atmosphere in the barn was unlike any other, as friends and family came together to celebrate Santana and Brittany’s big day. Drinks were flowing, food was in great supply, and the music was definitely not lacking.

Blaine and Kurt were sat with plates of food, the others from their table all undoubtedly having disappeared to find more drinks. Their chairs were pulled together, Blaine sat at an angle with his legs in Kurt’s lap. Each of them was holding their plate and both were taking it in turns to lean across and feed bits of wedding cake to one another. At one point, Blaine had crumbs left on his face and, without thinking, Kurt moved in and kissed them away from the corner of his mouth. The blush it resulted in for both of them was well worth it, Kurt decided.

Undeniably, it was a little strange being here. Kurt was sure he wasn’t the only one of them who felt it. To be at Brittany and Santana’s wedding before they could even have their own felt unfair and bittersweet. Of course, they both loved their friends, and the celebration of even more LGBT love was always a good thing – but it was hard for them to let go quite as much as everyone else seemed to be doing.

Kurt seemed completely distracted by his thoughts then – Blaine’s next piece of cake held in his hand as he totally spaced out.

“Kurt?... Kurt?”

He snapped out of it then, realising Blaine had been calling for his attention.

“Wh- huh, sorry?”

Blaine just laughed. “You okay, sweetie? You totally just blanked out then. I was waiting for my cake!” he said jokily, motioning to his open mouth with his tongue flat and waiting.

The images in Kurt’s brain were way too dirty to be thinking right now so instead he coughed a little and distracted himself.

“Oh, yeah, yeah. Sorry, I was just thinking.”

“Well,” Blaine said as he went to move his legs from Kurt’s lap, “you should definitely hold on to those thoughts and I’ll… I’ll be back soon.”

Blaine leant forward for one last kiss, the taste of fondant and fruit on his lips. He stood up to make his way through the crowd, turning back once quickly to see Kurt’s face again.

“ _Well that was strange_ ,” Kurt thought to himself as he saw Blaine go. Why was his boyfriend acting so skittish all of a sudden?

Puzzled, Kurt looked over to the middle of the room where his friends were gathered on the floor, singing and dancing to the current performance. He immediately seemed to forget about Blaine’s behaviour – assuming he’d gone to the bathroom or to grab them more drinks. Instead, Kurt was far more content to take it all in and people-watch. Although, he did have to hide his laughter when he saw his dad and Carole attempting to pull off some particularly embarrassing dance moves.

Just as Sugar was rounding up her (pretty disastrous) cover of “I Wanna Dance with Somebody” (an ode to Santana and Brittany’s performance back in high school), Santana came tottering onto the stage in her stilettos, microphone in hand.

“That was… truly something. Thank you, Sugar.”

The girl smiled back and made her way off stage as Santana gave a pointed look to the group on the dance floor and everyone seemed to laugh.

“Now, I just want to take this little break to give a big thank you to our friends who have basically provided your musical entertainment for the night!”

Everyone applauded, with a few whoops and cheers as Santana indicated the band behind her. Off stage, Sugar even gave her own bow and blew a few kisses before Tina grabbed her hands to stop her.

“So since we’ve had some fun and I’m sure you’re all tuckered out, I think we need to slow things down. Get up here, hobbit!”

Santana’s words were biting but her face was soft and smiling as she pulled up the next performer – the next performer who looked an awful lot like Kurt’s boyfriend.

Kurt was speechless. He didn’t know Blaine had agreed to sing anything, especially since his confirmed attendance was rather last minute. He looked over at his dad and Carole, both looking back at him and shrugging their shoulders. Clearly they didn’t know anything either.

Blaine reached the stage and leant in to hug Santana, kissing her on the cheek – both of them with matching smiles. The expression was so unlike Santana, but Kurt could only assume it was because of her wedding day, and also the little weak spot of affection she had for Blaine. She’d never admit it, but Kurt knew she liked Blaine from the moment she helped Kurt get revenge on Sebastian for the slushie incident.

Everyone applauded as Blaine got up to the microphone, signalling for attention so he could say a few words.

“Hi, everyone. I hope you’re all having a wonderful time. Congratulations to Santana and Brittany, of course,” he said, motioning to them both now stood together on the dance floor. “This song is for anyone who has ever been in love and lost it. Don’t lose hope. Some day we- umm _you_. Some day _you_ might get a happy ending like this.”

Blaine seemed to catch himself, going slightly red as he turned to the guy on keyboards and signalled him in. Kurt’s heart was caught in his throat, watching Blaine up there as the song began and he stepped up to the microphone.

_**Wise men say** _   
_**Only fools rush in** _   
_**But I can’t help falling in love with you.** _   
_**Shall I stay** _   
_**Would it be a sin** _   
_**If I can’t help falling in love with you.** _

The dance floor was now filled with couples and pairs of all ages and genders. Kurt even spotted Mercedes and Tina pulling each other around the floor, giggling and acting silly together. His dad and Carole were touching head to toe as Burt swayed his wife and their heads rested on each other’s shoulders. Brittany and Santana were in the centre, talking quietly and smiling as they also swayed together. Every now and then Kurt could swear they were glancing at him, then back to Blaine performing on stage.  
  
**_Like a river flows_**  
 ** _Surely to the sea_**  
 ** _Darling so it goes_**  
 ** _Some things are meant to be._**  
 ** _Take my hand,_**  
 ** _Take my whole life too_**  
 ** _For I can’t help falling in love with you._**

From his place in the corner of the room, seated at the empty table, Kurt watched Blaine perform with his undivided attention. It was such a beautiful song; Kurt knew it had always been one of Blaine’s favourites and he’d played it to Kurt a number of times. It wasn’t until now that Kurt was really listening to what the song was saying.

It immediately reminded him of one particular day on the staircase at Dalton. Not the first time they met, but the moment Blaine proposed. Everyone thought Blaine was a fool for rushing in to a marriage, but he didn’t listen. Even Kurt’s dad had expressed the foreseen problems.

The one thing Kurt was quick to realise, however, was something he’d very much forgotten in the last year or so. Kurt didn’t think Blaine was a fool. The moment Blaine proposed, he knew he wanted to marry this man.

So what changed? Why did Kurt’s optimism for a life of being Blaine’s husband get overtaken by cynicism and doubts about age and how ready they were? The truth was this: Kurt got scared.

Looking back at Blaine on stage, he looked so breathtaking – singing with the kind of passion which only came through in a song when you believed what you were singing. Kurt knew, he’d seen that look on Blaine’s face so many times.

He couldn’t help it, then. The tears pooled in Kurt’s eyes as Blaine closed his own eyes, softly moving in to the final part of the song.  
  
_**Like a river flows**_  
 _ **Surely to the sea**_  
 _ **Darling so it goes**_  
 _ **Some things are meant to be.**_  
 _ **Take my hand,**_  
 _ **Take my whole life too**_  
 _ **For I can’t help falling in love with you**_  
 _ **For I can’t help falling in love with you.**_

The band brought the song to an end and Blaine opened his eyes to a room full of people cheering and applauding. Kurt instantly knew something was off when Blaine gave a polite smile to the crowd and quickly turned to leave the stage, bringing the cuff of his sleeve up to his eyes. Kurt was moving before he even knew what he was doing.

He dodged and dived through the crowds, being stopped by one or two of Brittany’s relatives to tell him how lucky he was to have such a sweet boyfriend like Blaine and to never let him go. He tried to show his gratitude to them, but he didn’t want to stop – still trying to trace Blaine’s path.

Eventually he found himself outside of the barn in the field just before the car park. And there, a few paces ahead of him, was Blaine – rummaging in his pockets and walking towards the cars.

“Blaine!” Kurt shouted after him before he could even think.

Blaine stopped in his tracks as Kurt raced forward, eventually catching up. But when he did, all thoughts about the song went from his mind.

“Blaine, what are you doing?” he went to hold Blaine’s hand when he realised there was a set of car keys in his palm. Looking up, Blaine’s face was damp and splotchy as he tried to turn away.

“I’m just… I’m going home,” he muttered. “I’m not feeling well.”

Kurt wasn’t having that so he held Blaine’s arm and turned him so they were face to face, Blaine still looking down.

“Come on, that’s not good enough. Talk to me,” Kurt didn’t mean to make it sound so demanding but he was genuinely concerned for his boyfriend. He wasn’t going to let Blaine’s bad moments go unnoticed any more.

Blaine looked up to the dark skies for a second, tears gathering in his eyes before he took a breath in and spoke.

“I can’t… I can’t stay here, Kurt. It’s really hard. _So_ hard. To know this was supposed to be us…”

So that was the problem. Kurt opened his mouth to talk but Blaine kept going.

“I’m really happy for Brittany and Santana. They got to celebrate their love in front of all their friends and family. But I’m also angry. Who was there to tell them they’re too young or they’re making a mistake? No one. It just feels like the universe didn’t want me to marry you, but everyone else can get their happy ending.”

A sob seemed to escape Blaine before he could hold it back and the tears came back.

“I’m sorry, Kurt. Sorry…” Blaine said as he turned to walk towards the cars again, but he was quickly stopped.

“Please, Blaine.”

Kurt’s hand was around Blaine’s wrist, grounding him with a familiar presence which instantly made him stay in place. He looked back at Kurt who had a pleading look on his face.

“I get it. I really, really do. I’ve been thinking the same things all night, actually – how unfair life can be and how it hasn’t always been fair to us – to either of us.”

Kurt moved so that both his hands were now holding Blaine’s between their chests and they were looking eye to eye.

“But then I think back to four years ago.”

Blaine swallowed deeply and nodded his head, a tiny smile crossing his face before he let out a wet little laugh and tipped his head down to his chest.

“When I think about all the ways life has screwed me over, I can’t be mad. I just can’t. Because life also brought me you. And yeah, we’ve had problems. But yet again, life always brought us back together. I don’t believe in any kind of greater being – but I know that’s got to mean something.”

Blaine was silent the whole time Kurt was speaking, waiting for him to continue.

“I don’t want to steal your line, Blaine, but I’m pretty sure I just had a moment,” Kurt laughed tensely. “That song you sung, I understood every word you were saying. I’ve always known, but I’ve never really…,” he paused. “Look, I’ve just got to do this now.”

Blaine’s eyes went wide as Kurt used his hands as leverage to crouch down.

“Kurt? What are you- your suit!”

“I don’t care right now. I’ll get it dry cleaned.”

Kurt knelt with one white trouser leg in the mud, holding himself steady with his hands still entwined with Blaine’s.

“Blaine. Today I realised something. There is absolutely nothing in this world I want more right now than to promise you that we can have each other for the rest of our lives. If I didn’t think it would cause a riot, I would marry you today, right here.”

Blaine squeaked out another laugh, eyes shining down at Kurt.

“So instead… I’m proposing. Please be my fiancé again.”

Blaine bit his lip and waved his head side to side, pretending to think about it for a second while Kurt got impatient and tugged his hand. “Hey!”

Instead, Blaine smiled and pulled him to his feet. “Of course I will.”

Kurt surged forward and tugged Blaine’s face towards his for a kiss.

“I love you so much.”

Another kiss.

“I love you too.”

Ten minutes later the pair were back in the barn, the secret of what just happened still kept between them. They would eventually explain about Kurt’s muddy knees later – after Santana stopped coming up with every dirty joke she could think of.


End file.
